EMD GP50
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division, GP50 is a type of four-axle 3,500hp diesel locomotive produced by EMD from 1982 to around 1987 with over 300 built. Many still exist (primarily on the Union Pacific, BNSF, and Norfolk Southern railroads; aside from various shortlines), but are often hard to find. History The EMD GP50 was the first type of microprocessor-equipped type of diesel locomotive produced by EMD which was developed due to the initial success of the GP40X experiment from 1977 to 1981, and also served an answer or response to GE's four-axle Dash 8 line units. It was first offered as a simple higher-rated, increased-turbocharged upgrade to the GP40 or GP40-2. But after several test runs on various different railroads, one of the demonstrators; the Chicago And Northwestern (CNW) railroad, realized it was more than a simple upgrade, and eventually became one of the customers interested after successful demonstrations on their trackage, and grew interested in using them as helpers for their coal trains (with their six-axle SD50 counter-parts which were already owned by the railroad and were still receiving orders at the time) and to be used as heavy-duty switchers for shunting or switching long and heavy strings of freight cars in Chicago's busy and large railyards. But later on, shortly before the Missouri Pacific railroad was purchased and desolved by the Union Pacific in 1981-1982, they purchased a fairly large fleet of GP50's; most which didn't receive the MP's "speed" scheme due to the merger occuring during the exact same time of their purchase. Thus, the CNW and MP became the first customers to purchase such units and literally were the only original customers during the GP50's introduction in mid-1981. They originally were built as heavy-duty switchers, as well as being high horsepower four-axle units meant to be used on high-speed mainline revenue freight trains (mainly for intermodal service) like with GE's B39-8: it's less-popular rival. Yet railroads, however, decided to simply use their fleets of GP50 units as heavy duty switchers since six-axle diesel locomotives were proven to have better performances on most late 20th century modern American freight trains hauled by such railroads and required less units to haul certain mainline trains as opposed to having an entire "squad" or "platoon" of four-axled units leading the same train. Thus, the end of the four-axled mainline diesel locomotive era 'became eminent during the late-1980's into the early-1990's in the United States. Aside from the CNW and MP, the Burlington Northern also purchased a fairly large fleet of GP50 units to replace a fleet of their aging GP30 and GP35 units from their predecessor's ancestry. As well as having them be compatable with their C30-7 and SD40-2 units on most of their long and heavy freight trains throughout the Northwestern United States and eventually becoming used as part of their "conservation" fuel experiment; which involved having a tanker car loaded with diesel fuel attached to a consist of locomotives to prevent to having to exchange or refuel certain units (although the BN experimented with such technique when they originally purchased three of their only SD60 units). Aside from the Burlington Northern, the Southern Railroad purchased a fleet of 'hi-hood' GP50's shortly before they officially merged with the Norfolk and Western to create the Norfolk Southern railroad in 1992. Since the CNW, BN, NW, SOU, and MP railroads became defunct, their fleets of GP50's still survive on Union Pacific, Norfolk Southern, and BNSF's rosters. Flaws The EMD GP50 unfortunately suffered the same issues as the SD50; it's six-axle counter-part, to whom both the SD50 and GP50 had the same ironic brake and engine issues as the SD45 and GP35 (most rail enthusiasts often refer to the "5" in an EMD diesel locomotive type as an "'unlucky 5" due to such models having a number "5" in their name ironically led to "bad luck" with experiencing such issues as listed). These problems were eventually fixed, and the GP50 remained successful in the long run; though not popular with most later railroads. Confusion There's often a''' confusion with the GP50 and its counterparts. The main difference in distinguishing them from a GP40, GP38, GP35, GP60 and so on, is that they have a "turbocharged" style '''radiator cabinet like with what the GP39, GP39-2, SD50, and SD60 have; as well as having slightly larger trucks than most GP "General Purpose" four-axle EMD diesel locomotives. The GP50 basically just has a GP40's body with a GP39's radiator cabinet when identifying it. Trivia Facts The CNW, MP, and BN were the three original customers to purchase the GP50, while later customers such as the SOU (Southern), Southern Pacific (SP; mainly their subsidiary SSW) and the D&RGW (Rio Grande) eventually purchased numerous fleets before their demise. Numerous D&RGW GP40-2 units were built with the same style of radiator cabinet cover as the initial production GP50, although they are often confused for such. Several NS GP50 and GP59 units are in the process of being rebuilt into GP50E or GP59E units as of late-2012 as part of their "Enhanced" or "ECO" rebuilding program. The GP59 is actually a combination of the GP60 and GP50, as well as the fact that it's mainly just a GP60 with a GP50's engine and turbocharger. Yet the GP59 is also practically just the freight version of the F59PHI. The GP59 (a combination of a GP60 and GP50) is practically a GP50 with a 12-cylinder engine and built-in turbocharger as opposed to having a 16-cylinder engine and an optional turbocharger. An extended-cab version of the GP50; the GP50L, also exists (the "L" obviously meaning "long" or "large") and was originally built from the BN for yard capabilities to provide better vision for crews and seat more crew members. The GP50 was also one of the last official types of EMD diesel locomotives to use the 645 series engine which was first used on the SD40 and later versions of the GP35. UPY (Union Pacific Yard) #940 was rebuilt into an S6-1B yard slug for the UP's North Little Rock Yard, and also received an emblem commemorating the yard's centennial anniversary as well as having an employment dedication. The unit is also one of the only two S6-1B GP50 units to be rebuilt. Several Southern GP50 units were actually built with standard "low-short hoods" as opposed to the Southern's (and Norfolk And Western's) trademark "high-hood" style of hood or nose. Later GP59 units which were purchased during the finalization of the NS merger in 1992 were also ordered as such. Several NS GP50 and GP59 units were also built with "aerodynamic" cabs (known as an "aero-cab") reminiscent of EMD's GP60 demonstrators which exist on CSX's roster. Such units are in the process of undergoing overhauls and rebuilds as of late-2012. Gallery UPY 940.jpg|UPY #940: a rebuilt GP50 with an exclusive emblem. UPY 940 Emblem.jpg|A detailed view of #950's emblem. BNSF GP50L.jpg|An example of a BNSF GP50L (notice how the cab resembles an ATSF CF7). BN GP50-2.jpg|A typical BN "conservation" train: consisting of two GP50 units on both ends, a cabless GE B30-7A, and a fuel tanker. BN Fuel Tender.jpg|A former BN fuel car in the process of being scrapped. NS 4608.jpg|An example of an NS "aero-cab" GP59 (notice how the cab and center radiator look slightly different from the GP50 and GP59). NS GP59 4610.jpg|An example of NS #4610; an EMD GP59, which was actually the original Southern "100th anniversary heritage unit" from the NS, and was repainted in early 2012 to an exclusive "Operation Lifesaver" scheme. BNSF GP50L units.JPG|Two patched former BN GP50L units owned by successor BNSF. D&RGW GP40-2.jpg|One of the several former D&RGW GP40-2 units resembling a GP50. CNW GP50 units with a Metra E unit.jpg|Two fairly-new CNW GP50 units pose near an early Metra EMD E unit in July 1986 (date in photo is actually inaccurate). Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives Category:American Locomotives